Beautiful Liar
by allytrice
Summary: Lai Guanlin adalah anak laki-laki angkuh yang tidak mengenal nomor dua dalam segala aspek kehidupannya. Namun bagaimana bila seorang Park Jihoon datang dan mengacaukan seluruh isi kehidupannya yang tentram? PanWink.
1. 1-0 (Prolog)

**BEAUTIFUL LIAR**

Allytrice present

.

.

Lai Guanlin adalah anak laki-laki yang tidak mengenal nomor dua. Disekolahnya, namanya bahkan sudah menjadi trending topik yang setiap hari selalu mengisi perbincangan siswa siswi disekolahnya. Setiap siswi memujanya, setiap siswa iri padanya.

Sifatnya yang angkuh tidak mematahkan hati para kaum hawa yang tertarik padanya. Justru hal itu menjadi pesona tersendiri yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Kepalanya tidak pernah menunduk, tubuhnya selalu tegap dengan dada membusung berani. Sorot matanya yang tajam adalah kunci utama ketampanannya.

Kecepatannya dalam mempelajari sesuatu telah diakui. Ia sangat jago bermain basket, piano pun telah ia taklukan. Meskipun bukan berasal dari Korea, namun ia berbicara dengan sangat fasih. Bahasa inggris pun sangat baik dan nilai akademiknya selalu menjadi panutan bagi siswa lain.

Namun bagaimana bila seorang siswa baru mengacaukan segala prestasinya?

Park Jihoon dari kelas 2B. Sejak kedatangannya, ia selalu membuat seluruh isi sekolah berteriak heboh. Parasnya yang terlihat tampan dan cantik dalam satu waktu itu menjadi perbincangan seluruh kelas. Semua kalangan menyukai sifatnya yang ramah. Tidak terkecuali para siswa laki-laki yang ingin menjadikannya pasangan hidup mereka.

"Sunbae, aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi.."

Hari itu adalah hari yang cerah ketika Guanlin memergoki Jihoon di dekat gudang bersama seseorang yang dikenalnya. Park Woojin dari kelompok basket yang sama dengannya. Guanlin bukan orang yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain, namun topik yang sedang mereka bicarakan membuatnya tertarik. Ia bersembunyi di balik dinding, mengawasi sambil mendengarkan percakapan mereka diam diam.

"maaf sunbae, aku sungguh-sungguh masih menyukai perempuan." Jihoon membungkuk berkali-kali menyampaikan rasa penyesalannya yang sangat mendalam.

"Jihoon-ah.. aku tahu kau hanya sedang berbohong. Bisakah kau mengucapkan hal itu lagi setelah mencium bibirku?" Guanlin mendengarkan dengan seksama, bagaimana suara berat Woojin membuat suasana menjadi lebih menegangkan. Woojin memang dikenal sangat menyeramkan. Kekuatannya sangat besar bahkan bila dibandingkan dengannya. Woojin selalu diam setiap berkumpul bersama temannya. Ia tidak tahu, bahwa laki-laki itu bisa jadi seliar ini jika menyangkut seseorang yang dia sukai.

Jihoon terlihat tidak nyaman ketika Woojin menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya. "Sunbae maaf, aku tidak bisa melakukannya.. Aku tidak sedang bercanda.." Ia berusaha melepaskan pegangan tangan Woojin namun sia-sia. Woojin terlalu kuat bagi Jihoon.

"Itu artinya kau berbohong. Kuberikan satu kesempatan lagi. cium aku dan katakan kau masih menyukai perempuan atau–"

"Baiklah!" Jihoon mengucapkannya dengan keras, bahkan bisa dibilang ia hampir berteriak. "Aku akan melakukannya, setelah itu pergilah dan jangan pernah menemuiku lagi."

Guanlin menyaksikan semuanya. Ia sungguh-sungguh melihat Jihoon mengecup tepat di bibir Woojin dan entah mengapa, ia semakin tidak suka pada anak baru itu. Ia lebih memilih pergi daripada menyaksikan pemandangan yang menurutnya sangat menjijikkan itu.

.

Guanlin bukan tipe orang yang suka bergaul dan berbaur bersama orang lain. Ia lebih memilih untuk melakukan semua pekerjaannya sendiri dan menikmati hasil jerih payahnya sendiri. Tapi seseorang yang baru saja mendudukkan bokongnya tepat di samping guanlin benar-benar mengganggu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si anak baru Jihoon. Anak itu tersenyum (sok) manis di hadapan Guanlin dan sontak membuat banyak orang yang ada di kantin berbisik-bisik membicarakan mereka.

 _Hey, Guanlin dan Jihoon duduk bersama. Astaga aku sangat menantikan hal ini, kurasa mereka akan cocok. Si populer yang ramah dan seorang bintang yang dingin. Mereka akan jadi perpaduan yang luar biasa._ Seperti itulah kira-kira pandangan mereka terhadap Guanlin dan Jihoon.

Guanlin memutar bola matanya malas ketika Jihoon memberikan senyum termanis untuknya. "Kau yang bernama Lai Guanlin? Woah aku tidak percaya, aku duduk bersama pangeran sekolah."

"Cepat makanlah dan jangan banyak bicara." Guanlin memelankan suaranya tentu saja agar para penggemarnya tidak salah paham dan mengira dia berkata kasar terhadap Jihoon.

Jihoon pun tidak masalah, ia mengambil sendoknya dan mulai menikmati makanannya. Namun sebelum memasukkan sesuap nasi ke dalam mulutnya, ia menoleh pada guanlin untuk membisikkan sesuatu. "Kurasa rumor itu benar, seorang pangeran sekolah ini sangat angkuh. Woahh bagaimana mereka bisa menyukai orang sepertimu? Bagaimana jika mereka lebih menyukaiku? Kita tidak akan tahu kan, itu bisa saja terja–"

BRAKK

Seluruh siswa menatap mereka berdua ketika Guanlin menggebrak meja secara tiba-tiba. Jihoon menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan lalu dengan santai memasukkan sesuap makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Sementara Guanlin mati-matian menahan rasa kesal yang sangat memuncak dalam dirinya.

Jihoon 1 – Guanlin 0. Good job Jihoon.

*** To Be Continued ***

 **Chapter 1 End.**

 **Sebenernya aku gak tau nulis apaan. Ini strory pertama aku jadi makasih yang udah mau luangin waktu buat baca fanfict abal-abalku ini ya huhu. Tolong isi kotak reviewnya ya biar gak kosong kayak hati aku maaciw**


	2. Taruhan?

Cerita ini murni milik saya, kalau castnya cuma pinjem nama. Plot dan alur gak jelas, bagi yang tidak suka tidak perlu membaca.

Happy reading~

.

 **BEAUTIFUL LIAR**

Allytrice present

.

.

Sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak kedatangan Jihoon ke sekolah ini. Ia sudah bisa beradaptasi dengan teman kelasnya dan bahkan mendapat banyak teman baru seperti Ong Seongwu si pelawak di kelasnya, Lee Daehwi si centil yang selalu mengharapkan balasan cinta dari Bae Jinyoung dan Yoon Jisung ketua kelas yang selalu cerewet pada anak anak bandel di kelas. Ia benar benar bahagia karena kedatangannya disambut hangat oleh siswa di sekolahnya.

Kini kelas 2B sudah terlihat sepi, hanya tinggal Jihoon dan sahabat barunya Ahn Hyungseob yang masih tersisa.

"Jihoon, sudah putuskan mau ikut ekstrakulikuler mana?" Jihoon menggeleng ketika Hyungseob menanyainya perihal ekstrakulikuler yang diminatinya. Ia bingung karena banyak sekali ekstrakulikuler yang menarik perhatiannya. Masalahnya, di sekolah ini hanya diperbolehkan memilih maksimal dua ekstrakulikuler dan yang sudah dipilih tidak akan bisa diganti lagi, kan jadinya Jihoon tidak bisa coba-coba.

"Sungguhan belum diputuskan?"

"Iya, aku bingung. Semuanya menarik." Jihoon mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Oh astaga Hyungseob gemas dengan teman barunya yang satu ini. Kadang dia terlihat sangat keren, kadang juga dia terlihat sangat imut. Pantas saja banyak yang menyukainya.

"Yasudah, jangan terburu-buru. Lihat-lihat dulu nanti kalau tertarik baru daftar." Jihoon kembali menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak pulang?" kali ini Jihoon lah yang bertanya. Ia tidak keluar kelas karena malas dan belum dijemput. Tapi Hyungseob? Tidak biasanya ia pulang se-larut ini.

"Tidak, aku menunggu Woojin sedang latihan basket."

Jihoon merasa familiar dengan nama Woojin, tapi ia sama sekali tidak ingat siapa itu. "Memangnya dia pacarmu sampai harus kau tunggu?"

BLUSH

Semburat merah dengan cepat menjalari pipi putih Hyungseob dan Jihoon tahu apa artinya itu. Positif, Hyungseob mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan seseorang bernama Woojin itu. Tapi sungguh, ada perasaan mengganjal ketika nama Woojin disebutkan. Apa Jihoon mengenalnya? Atau hanya perasaannya saja?

.

Di lapangan basket suasana sangat ramai karena tim putra sedang sibuk latihan untuk persiapan pertandingan besar pekan olahraga seluruh SMA yang akan diadakan satu minggu lagi. Pertandingan itu adalah pertandingan yang sangat penting karena sangat berpengaruh pada peringkat dan nama baik sekolah yang berhasil memenangkannya. Dua tahun berturut-turut sekolah ini berhasil merebut juara satu dan tahun ini, mereka harus bertanggung jawab mempertahankan peringkat itu.

PRITTT

Suara peluit pelatih berbunyi dengan keras. Seluruh siswa yang awalnya sibuk berlatih kini secara otomatis berkumpul di tengah lapangan mengelilingi pelatih mereka yang akan menyampaikan pengarahan.

"Sebelum kita menyelesaikan latihan hari ini, aku ingin bertanya pada Guanlin."

Guanlin mengangkat tangannya ketika namanya disebut. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan sedikit murung karena ia tidak bisa fokus selama latihan.

"Apa kau sakit? Sepertinya hari ini permainanmu kurang baik."

"Ne, Coach-nim.. saya agak sedikit kurang istirahat."

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu Guanlin-ah. Jaga kesehatanmu karena kau harus bermain apik dalam pertandingan nanti. Kau adalah maskot kami, jangan sampai membuat semua siswa yang menunggu penampilanmu kecewa." Ucap sang pelatih panjang lebar dan Guanlin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Terimakasih semuanya, kalian sudah bermain baik hari ini. Piket, jangan lupa membereskan lapangan."

"Ne, Coach-nim!" Teriak seluruh anggota yang pada hari itu mendapat jatah piket mereka, termasuk Guanlin.

Pelatih mereka sudah meninggalkan lapangan dan beberapa anggota juga sudah berpamitan untuk pulang. Hanya tersisa Hyunbin, Daniel, Woojin, Guanlin dan Minhyun sebagai kapten tim.

Minhyun menatap ke arah Guanlin yang sedang duduk menyendiri di sudut ruangan. Wajahnya khawatir karena Guanlin terlihat sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Guanlin selalu terlihat santai dan angkuh dalam setiap kegiatannya tapi hari ini ia terlihat seperti siswa biasa yang sedang takut akan sesuatu.

"Kau ada masalah?" Minhyun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Guanlin sambil mencoba berbicara dengan anggota termudanya. Namun Guanlin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Anak itu selalu menyembunyikan masalahnya dari orang lain dan tidak akan ada yang bisa mengetahui pikirannya kecuali seseorang yang sudah benar-benar dekat dengannya.

Minhyun tidak tahu dengan cara apa lagi ia harus berbicara jadi ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana dan menyuruh anggota yang lainnya untuk segera pulang.

.

Jihoon tidak berhenti menggerutu selama berjalan keluar kelas. Ia memaki jemputannya yang sangat sangat sangat sangat terlambat. Hyungseob bahkan sudah lebih dulu berpamitan ketika pacarnya menelepon. Ini sudah lebih dari jam delapan malam tapi jemputannya belum juga datang. Oh astaga, anak sekolahan seharusnya sudah dirumah dan bersantai bersama keluarganya tapi–

Tunggu, bukankah itu Guanlin?

Mata Jihoon menyipit ketika melihat seseorang masih berlatih di lapangan basket. Ia berjalan mendekat ke lapangan basket untuk memastikan apakah itu benar-benar Guanlin atau bukan.

"Memang benar itu si angkuh Lai Guanlin." Gumamnya sambil terus memperhatikan Guanlin yang sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Bekerja disaat semua orang beristirahat. Dia memang tidak pernah berubah.."

Jihoon menatapnya sendu.. ia hanya berdiam diri sambil menyaksikan Guanlin yang sedang sibuk berlatih sendirian. Menunggunya sampai hampir larut malam. Ia bahkan mengirim pesan agar ayahnya tidak usah menjemputnya. Fokusnya saat ini hanya untuk Lai Guanlin.

"Hey bodoh!"

Guanlin menoleh ketika sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya. Wajahnya terlihat lelah dan tubuhnya basah karena keringat. Di sudut lapangan ia bisa melihat Park Jihoon yang sedang tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

Guanlin masih ingat terakhir kali ia dibuat kesal oleh makhluk kecil itu. Ia pikir itu adalah untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya ia mengobrol dengannya. Ternyata Jihoon tidak kenal menyerah juga.

"Orang bodoh apa yang barusan memanggilku?"

Jihoon berjalan mendekatinya dengan santai, ia terlihat tidak kesal atau terganggu dengan panggilan bodoh yang jelas ditujukan untuknya. Karena memang dari awal, tujuan Jihoon adalah membuat seorang Lai Guanlin kesal.

"Berhenti berlatih atau kau akan menyesalinya saat pertandingan." Jihoon merebut bola di tangan Guanlin dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah.

"Bahkan ibuku tidak menggangguku disaat aku sedang fokus belajar."

"Kubilang berhenti, aku kan tidak menyuruhmu masuk ke dalam kandang singa, apa susahnya?" Jihoon membalas dengan ketus.

Guanlin mengedikkan bahunya lalu pergi untuk mengambil bolanya kembali. Jihoon hanya bisa menghela nafasnya bersabar. Ia tahu anak itu memang sangat keras kepala. Ketika ia sudah menginginkan sesuatu, ia tidak akan bisa dihentikan. Tapi bukan Park Jihoon jika ia menyerah begitu saja.

"Ayo bertaruh!" Jihoon tiba-tiba memekik dari tengah lapangan dan hal itu berhasil menarik perhatian Guanlin. "Tentukan jarak terjauh untuk shooting bola. Kalau aku berhasil memasukkan bola ke dalam ring, kau harus berhenti berlatih dan traktir aku ayam!"

Guanlin masih berdiam diri di tempatnya, memperhatikan Jihoon dari kejauhan. Anak baru itu rupanya terlihat sangat serius ingin menghentikannya dari acara berlatihnya.

"Kalau kau gagal, apa yang bisa kau tawarkan untukku?"

"Aku akan menuruti semua permintaanmu sampai minggu depan. Setuju?"

Sudut bibir Guanlin sedikit tertarik pertanda ia cukup senang dengan apa yang ditawarkan. "Setuju!" Ucapnya, lalu dengan segera melemparkan bola basket ke arah Jihoon.

Ia memberi jarak terjauh yang biasa digunakan pemain basket untuk mencetak 3 poin dan di dalam timnya, hanya ia dan kakak kelasnya Park Chanyeol yang bisa melakukannya dengan mudah.

Guanlin menyeringai, "Matilah kau ditanganku Park Jihoon." Gumamnya dengan sangat sangat sangat pelan, bahkan hampir tidak terdengar.

*** To Be Continued ***

* * *

 **Yeey akhirnya bisa update chapter 2**

 **Kemarin ada yang bilang chapter satu kependekan ya? Hehe iya itu Cuma prolog kok tapi memang gak ally tulisin. Chapter dua juga masih pendek kok karena memang gak bisa dipaksain, ceritanya kepotong sampe situ jadi tunggu chapter selanjutnya aja karena semua penjelasannya bakal ally masukin ke chapter yang lainnya. Thankyou so much yang udah mau luangin waktu buat baca dan review.**


End file.
